


Ollie Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felicity Smoak is left with an unborn baby when her best friend and the love of her life drives off of a bridge whilst drunk. What will she do when five years later Oliver Queen is found alive, all the way in Hong Kong?!ON BREAK!





	1. Oliver Jonas Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a try! There is no speech in this chapter but that will change in chapter 2! Thanks :)

This was a hard day for Felicity Megan Smoak. It had been exactly 5 years ago since Oliver Queen, the father of her child, had crashed his car off of a bridge. The feeling that hit her the most, was guilt because she had slept with him 8 weeks before he had died and had found out that she was pregnant 2 weeks before the accident so she had time to tell him. But she didn't. Maybe, just maybe if she had told him about the baby before he got into that stupid car, he might have been with her and not getting drunk then driving of a bridge. Then her child wouldn't have to grow up without a father.

She hated the fact that her son had to grow up without a father because she knew all about what it was like to not have a dad growing up. She didn't want that for her baby so she went to Moira Queen for help. The reputation of Ollie Queen, wasn't good. But all of that had stopped when his father, Robert Queen, had died on their family yacht. He had stopped the drinking, the drugs and the random one night stands.

When they had slept together, it wasn't as a random booty call. Felicity had been a friend of the Queen Family for as long as she could remember. Her dad had abandoned her and her mother when she was 18 months old. Donna took it very hard so she had to move away from their home in Vegas. Donna decided that she and Felicity would move to Starling City to start fresh. That's exactly what they did.

Meeting Moira Queen was an accident. Donna had needed a job so she had applied to be a receptionist at Queen Consolidated. In the company they had a free daycare for all of the employees who had children, Felicity being one of those children. At that time, Oliver Queen was also in daycare and just so happened to be in the same one as her. Oliver and Felicity had connected almost instantly which was quite fascinating for two 2-year olds. They were immediate best friends.

Even though Oliver and Felicity were close friends, Donna and Moira had never met. Well, that was until one day, Oliver had decided to share his chocolate bar with Felicity, which lead to Felicity going into anaphylactic shock and her mother finding out that she had an allergy to nuts. That's when Moira and Donna officially met because little Oliver had refused to let Felicity leave daycare by herself because she was scared.

After that, Oliver and Felicity had become the closest of friends ever. She even remembers when Thea was born when both her and Oliver were 5 years old. Moira had even payed for Felicity to go to the same school as Oliver. The Queen's were Felicity's second family. They were always there for Felicity and even took her in as a daughter when her mother had disappeared, never to be seen again. When her mother had left, it had broke Felicity. So that's why when Oliver had died she went to Moira.

She had told Moira about everything. She told her about the night that her and Oliver had, had together and she had also told her about the current human growing in her uterus. She was only 21 years old and pregnant. Moira had told Felicity that everything was going to be fine and that she could come back and live with her and Thea so she didn't have to pay rent. It hadn't taken long for 16 year old Thea to find out that she was going to be an aunty. Thea was more happy than Felicity was.

Thea had got a designer to decorate the nursery and had gone through 7 hours of baby clothes shopping when everyone had found out that Felicity was having a boy. Names had been hard. Every single name that she had saw, she just didn't feel like that's what his name should be. It wasn't until she was searching on a website and saw a link that said, 'Classic Baby Boy Names That Never Get Old'.

The link had taken her to a website that had hundreds of baby names on. She didn't even have to scroll down the page before she saw his name. Oliver. When she had told Moira and Thea what she was calling the baby, Thea had been really happy, especially when Felicity had said that she could pick his middle name, which had turned out to be Connor. Moira had started crying and had pulled Felicity in for a hug telling her how happy she was for Felicity to be honoring Oliver by naming her son after him.

Oliver Connor Queen had been born eight months after Oliver had died. At first Felicity found it hard to look after little Ollie because he looked so much like his father. That is when Felicity Megan Smoak had missed Oliver Jonas Queen the most in her life. But she had to stay strong for Ollie's sake.

So now here she was, 5 years after the tragic death of Oliver Queen, with a just turned four-year old and a newspaper with a front cover that a picture of Oliver and a title saying that he had been found alive in Hong Kong. Oh shit. Life was about to become harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	2. He's Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing feedback! I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this story. I'm excited to see where this goes. Anyways here is chapter 2!

_Felicity's POV_

How was this possible? He had died! The love of my life, my best friend and the father of my son had died in a freak accident because he had just found out that for 5 years his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and his (then) girlfriend of 6 years, Laurel Lance, had been screwing. Oliver and Laurel were always on and off. They had got together when they had gotten together. The time that I and Oliver conceived Ollie, they had been broken up and never actually gotten back together. That was the last time that Oliver had looked at Laurel the same.

Oliver and Laurel had decided to be friends. But it wasn't until Oliver's twenty-second birthday where Max Fuller got absoultely shit-faced and had told nearly the whole population of Starling City about what Thomas Jae Merlyn and Dinah Laurel Lance did in private.

<\---<<

**_~5 YEARS AGO~_ **

"Hey Lissy!" Oliver Queen shouted to me. How was it possible that he was already so drunk and it was only nine-thirty?! Oh how I wish that I can get drunk too but obviously I can't, because I'm pregnant, with this fine specimen's child.

"Hey Ollie." I replied. "Are you having a good night?"

"Of course I am! You're here! My bestest friend." He replied. I could tell that he was drunk because he would alays use words that weren't actually words. Like 'bestest' for example.

"Well that's good." I said. "Hey, Oliver?"

"Whats up?"

"Can we meet up tomorrow? I need to talk to you."

"Of course." He said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. How is it possible for me to fall more in love with this man. I just hope that the baby growing inside of me doesn't change anything.

I was having such a good time at the party. Sara, Nyssa and Lyla were so drunk and I was probably the only sober one in the room. Only Lyla knew about the baby so she did offer not to drink but I didn't mind them getting drunk. It was kinda funny to be honest. Everything was going so well (a little too well for an Oliver Queen party) but that all changed when the sound of Max Fuller's voice got to my ears.

"Hey beautiful." Max whispered into my ear from behind. It made me want to throw up.

"What do you want Max?" I replied sharply. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I want you, baby." He smirked. Ha! Nice try buddy.

"In your dreams Fuller." I said.

"Come on, Lissy." He said and that's what made me break. I turned around and slapped him in the face. Only the people I love are allowed to call me that. "What the fuck! You bitch!"

He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him but instead he got a hard fist to his face and he fell to the ground. _Oliver._

"Felicity! Are you okay?" Oliver asked. I was fine. I was a little worried that he had hurt my baby and I was a little shaken up but I was fine.

"I'm fine." I quickly replied as Oliver pushed me to the side because Douche-Bag-Fuller stood up. I didn't know if Oliver was going to hit him again but to be honest I really didn't care. Max deserved it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Touching her?" Oliver shouted to Max.

"Why does it matter to you if I touch her? She's not yours!" Max replied. Oliver just stared at him, not answering. I do not need Max Fuller knowing that me and Oliver had sex! I just stood behind Oliver, hiding myself. "Oh my god! You totally fucked her!"

"Shut up!" Oliver shouted.

"So you and little Felicity are a thing? Surely that shouldn't stop you from letting me screw her. You let Merlyn screw Laurel." He carried on. Oliver's face went blank. He didn't know. "Oh I'm sorry. Did you not know that for 5 years of your life, your so called best friend was sleeping around with your girl."

Oliver just stood there. Not knowing what to say. His face was just pure hurt. Then Tommy Merlyn had made the wrong move to try and comfort Oliver so he got a fist to the face.

"Don't try and make things right! You were banging my girlfriend for 5 years!" Oliver shouted.

"Ollie!" Laurel screamed. Oh shit. This is about to get intense.

"Don't _'Ollie'_ me! Is that why you broke up with me!? So you could fuck my best friend without feeling guilty!" Oliver screamed. "Just get the fuck out of here! Wait no. I'll get the fuck out! Enjoy my birthday! Why don't you just go upstairs and fuck in my bed. Go on. I give you permission!"

I knew that he was taking this worse than he normally would because he was drunk. Very drunk. I tried to go and find him but he was already gone. I didn't want him to get hurt. He was too drunk to be out alone. But then he needed to be alone. It wasn't until I heard the roar of his new car that I started to really worry. So I ran upstairs to my room and called Moira.

<\---<<

_Oliver's POV_

My life now officially sucks. As I left the mansion, I slammed the door and walked over to my car. I know that I shouldn't be driving but I needed to get out. As I revved the engine of my brand new Hunters Green Maserati, I saw Felicity through the window. I shouldn't be doing this. If something happens to me, I would be loosing three beautiful females in my life, my mother, my sister and _my Felicity_.

I decided that I was just going to go and stay in a hotel for the night so I can calm down. The road was empty so I put my foot down and drove. Suddenly and car came out of nowhere so I had to swerve to avoid them but in the process of that, I swerved too far to the side which led to me going into the side of the bridge that I was driving along. Before I knew it, I was going through the front window and into the water.

My life was over.

<\---<<

_Felicity's POV_

When young people say that their lives are over, it's normally over something silly. I remember when I was 5 and I thought that my life was over because Oliver had gotten a little sister and I hadn't. But because Oliver is, or should I say was, such a kind, loving person, he offered Thea to me. He said that we could share her and that made me happy.

The second time that I thought my life was over was when my mom left. I was 11 years old and it hurt so bad but it all got better because I had Oliver by my side. When life was a piece of shit I always had Oliver by my side but now my life was a piece of shit because Oliver Queen is dead. So now I'm pregnant and alone.

I knew something bad was going to happen when Oliver left the house but I didn't think it was going to be as bad as him dying. My Oliver is gone.

<\---<<

_10 minutes earlier - The morning after the party_

 

"Felicity?" Thea whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied, groggily.

"Have you seen Ollie?"

"No. He went out last night."

"But wouldn't he has been drunk?" She gasped.

"I'm sure he's fine." I said as I heard a loud knock on the door. I just had a horrible feeling about this.

I slowly got out of bed and grabbed Thea's hand. I pulled her out of my room and we ran down stairs to see Moira talking with two police officers. They weren't talking particularly quiet so me and Thea could hear everything that they were saying.

"I am very sorry Mrs. Queen. There was a report last night of a car that had crashed into the side of the Starling City Bridge. We went to investigate the scene and I'm sorry to announce that it was your son's car. The windscreen was smashed very badly and there was a lot of blood. But the thing is, we can't find his body. We have had divers in the water where your son could have been flung out into and there has infact been traces that Oliver was in the water. They found one of his shoes and his jacket. We're sorry for your loss Mrs Queen."

Moira just screamed out and Thea ran down to her mother and started crying too. I just stood at the top of the stairs, shocked. He was gone. Gone for ever.

<\---<<<

**_~Present day~_ **

 Well that's what I thought anyway. I thought that he was gone for good. But that couldn't be true because here I was, reading an article on how Oliver Queen had just been found in Hong Kong. How the fuck did he get there? But the top thing in my head was that Ollie was going to get his father back, well that is if Oliver isn't angry at me.

Oliver Connor Queen was now four-years-old. I was twenty-one when Oliver had _'died'_   and I had just turned twenty-two when Ollie was born which now makes me twenty-six-years-old. It had been a long five years since I had seen Oliver because well obviously, he was suppose to be dead.

"Mommy!" Ollie screamed as he ran into my bedroom. We still lived in the Queen Mansion because there was so much room. The only people that live here now are Moira, Thea, Thea's boyfriend Roy, Myself and Ollie.

"Hey baby." I replied as he jumped on my lap.

"Who's that?" Ollie asked pointing at the picture of Oliver. I debated telling Ollie who it was. I decided that my son needed to know.

The topic of Oliver had never come up. We were all so upset that we didn't talk about him much. Ollie had never asked about his dad so they had never brought it up.

"That's Oliver Queen." I said.

"No silly. I'm O'iver Queen." He replied laughing. 

"No Ollie." I laughed. "You're Oliver Connor Queen, this is Oliver Jonas Queen."

"Why does he have my name?" He asked.

"Actually, Ollie. You have his name. I named you after him." I explained.

"Why?"

"Ollie. That's Auntie Thea's brother, Grammy's son, like you're my son, and he's also your daddy."

"That's Aunties bubba?" He asked. Oh why did he only pick that up. Now I was going have to tell him again.

"Yeah and he's your daddy." I said again.

"My daddy?"

"Yes. That's why you're called Oliver."

"No Mommy. It's Ollie." He corrected. "Where is O'iver?"

"He's somewhere called Hong Kong." I told him. Suddenly, Thea burst into the room.

"Felicity!" She screamed. "He's Alive! Oliver is alive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Oliver Meets Ollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the great feed back guys. I love comments! Anyways, hear is chapter 3 - Oliver meets Ollie.

_Felicity'_ _s POV_

I, Felicity Smoak had imagined this day more than once. The day where I would finally see Oliver again. I never thought that it would happen because well, he was dead. That's something that most people don't get to say. Hey! I'm Felicity Smoak and the father of my son isn't dead anymore! Yeah, never thought hat I was even gonna have to think that!

The main question was, How? How is he alive and how did he end up half way across the planet? There were so many questions. Another big one was, why didn't he come and find us? Why didn't he come and tell us that he was still alive. Ollie could have had a father. Was that why he didn't come back?  Because of Ollie. Was he mad?

When Thea had entered the room, I already knew that Oliver was still alive but the moment she said those words, it all of a sudden became real. Oliver was coming home.

"Felicity!" She screamed. "He's Alive! Oliver is alive!"

"I know." I replied. Thea looked so confused.

"What?" She asked. Instead of replying I just handed her the newspaper. "Oh my god."

"Auntie, It's your bubba!" Ollie screeched to Thea. He was so freaking adorable.

"I know Ollipop. He's coming home." Thea replied. Thea looked at me and could see that I was upset.

Of course I wasn't upset over the fact that Oliver was coming home but there was so much going through my head, all I wanted to do was cry. That's what Thea was for.

"Hey Ollipop, why don't you go down stairs and get breakfast of Grammy. So me and Mommy can talk." Thea said to Ollie, using his adorable nickname what she gave him on the day he was born. He was Aunties little Ollipop. Ollie just nodded to Thea and ran out of the room and downstairs to Moira.

As soon as Ollie had left the room, I just broke out in tears. I didn't even really know why I was crying. This should be a happy moment not a sad one. The love of my life was coming home, my best friend and the Ollie's dad. Ollie was finally going to have a dad but that thought made my stomach churn. What if Oliver doesn't want to be dad. What if Ollie doesn't like Oliver, what if Ollie like Oliver more than me? What if Oliver is mad because I didn't tell him about when I was pregnant, what if he takes Ollie away from me. I wouldn't be able to bear loosing Ollie. He's my life.

"Why are you crying Lissy?" Thea asked softly. I told Thea everything that I was feeling which led to Thea telling me that I was being silly and that Oliver would love Ollie and then she wrapped me in a tight bear-hug. We hugged for a while before I heard little footsteps followed by larger ones. Ollie and Moira were coming. Once Ollie and Moira had got to my room, Ollie had jumped up onto me and joined in with the hug until we all broke apart because I couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Moira asked and I just nodded. I was fine now. "Well, I've just had a call from the hospital, Oliver has just gotten there. I'm going to go and pick him up. I think you both should come with me, and also I think you should bring Mister Oliver Connor too."

"No Grammy!" Ollie shouted. "It's Ollie!"

"Ollie, don't speak to Grammy that way." I scolded.

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Grammy." Ollie apologized.

"It's alright, Ollie. Do you want to go and see Oliver?" Moira asked.

"Daddy?" Ollie said. Oh why oh why did he have to bring that up.

"You told him?" Thea asked.

"I felt like it was the right thing to do." I explained. "And yes Ollie, we're going to pick up Daddy."

"Yay!"

Oh god this was going to be complicated.

<\---<<

When we had arrived at the hospital, Moira had gone straight to the doctor. She needed to know what had happened to her son, we all needed to know. Nothing made sense anymore when it came to Oliver Queen. So we _needed_  answers.

When Moira had found Oliver's doctor, he had asked me, Thea and Ollie to wait outside while Moira went in to see her son. We could see and hear everything, even through the closed door.

_Oliver's POV_

I could hear her. I could here my Felicity. I slowly walked over to the door where I saw my mother talk to Dr. Lamb and then Thea, my baby sister, and Felicity talking. Then I saw a little boy in her arms. He looked about 3 years old and he had beautiful blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was gorgeous. He looked so much like Felicity, it was unbelievable. I wanted to know who his father was. Did she have a boyfriend?

I knew that when I had, had my accident, Felicity had feelings for me. I had feelings for her too. But clearly she had moved on and now she had a child, a young child. Then I saw my mother walking towards the hospital room so I stepped back towards the bed. Suddenly, the door flew open and my mom's arms wrapped around me. I had missed her so much.

"Hey mom." I whispered.

"Oh my baby boy!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Oliver." My mother said. "But I need an explanation. Where have you been?"

"Well, after my party, I was angry. I was so pissed at Tommy and Laurel, I decided to go for a drive." I started. "It's like I didn't even realize that I as drunk. When I hit the side of Starling Bridge, I went through the window and into the water. I had forgotten to put my seat belt on. When I landed in the water, I must have passed out because I woke up with a killer headache and I was on a boat. It was a cruise ship. They had picked me up."

"Why didn't you come back?" My mom asked. "Why did you let us think that your were dead?"

"I was on the boat and they said that they couldn't take me back to Starling so I went to Hong Kong with them. They got me to a hospital in Hong Kong and fixed me up and I was back on my feet in two weeks. When I got out, I stayed in Hong Kong for a while. Looked around the city and I met some nice people. One day when I was out one night, I saw some men trying to assault a young girl so I went to confront them and I beat the crap out of them, Mom. It's like I didn't even know myself anymore. I got caught and thrown in prison. I had no-one. So I served my sentence and as soon as I got out, I came back. I needed to see you mom. And Thea and Felicity. I missed you all so much." I explained to her everything that I had done in the five years that I was gone. I needed to see Thea and Felicity now. "Mom?"

"Yes, son." She replied.

"I want to see Thea and Felicity."

"Okay." She said as she pulled me into one last hug before she left to go and get Felicity, Thea and the little boy in Felicity arms.

As soon as my mom left, Thea came running in and attacked me with her arms. God I had missed her.

"I knew it! I knew that you were alive!" Thea cried. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as we both cried.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I really was.

"It's okay." She replied. "There's someone that wants to see you."

I looked towards the door where Felicity stood with her son in her arms. She was even more beautiful now then she was five years ago. I had always been attracted to her but now she had taken my breath away. I just couldn't tell myself what I was feeling. I didn't want to infect her with my darkness. Felicity walked into the room and handed the young boy to Thea. After she had done that, she ran up to me and flung her arms around me. I lifted her up and spun her around. I had my best friend back.

"I missed you so much." I whispered to her. She still smelled so good. Like strawberries and vanilla.

"I missed you too. So much, Oliver." She replied as I gently place her back on the ground.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to the toddler in Thea's arms. Felicity walked over to Thea and took the child back into her arms.

"This is Oliver." She replied.

"That's a nice name." I smirked. "Hello Oliver."

"Hiya." Ollie said, hiding his face in Felicity's chest. "And it's Ollie. You're O'iver and I'm Ollie."

"Okay. I'm sorry Ollie." I apologized. Damn this kid was cute. He was definitely Felicity's son.

  
_ Felicity's POV _

  
Seeing Oliver and Ollie talked was adorable. Oliver would be a great dad, if he wanted to be.

"Who's this?" Oliver asked pointing to Ollie who was in Thea's arms. I walked over to Thea and him back into my arms.

"This is Oliver." I replied.

"That's a nice name." He smirked. That smirk made me melt. It always had. "Hello Oliver."

"Hiya." Ollie said, hiding his face in my chest. He was quite a shy little boy so I hadn't expected anything different. "And it's Ollie. You're O'iver and I'm Ollie."

"Okay. I'm sorry Ollie." He apologized.

Ollie slowly lifted his head out of my chest and looked into Oliver's eyes.

"That's okay, Daddy." Ollie said. Oh frack. _This was about to get interesting._

"Daddy?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! You are my daddy, like Mommy is my mommy." Ollie explained.

"I am?"

"Yup. Mommy told me so."

"Oh." Oliver said. I wasn't sure if he was happy or angry.

"Hey Ollie." I started. "How about you go with Auntie and get some food, so me and Daddy can talk." The look on Oliver's face when I refered to him as 'daddy' was priceless, he actually smiled! He obviously wasn't used to it. I mean how could he be, he had just found out about Ollie.

"Okay." Ollie replied, walking out of room and towards Thea. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

"He's mine?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Do you not remember?"

"Felicity, of course I remember!" He replied. "That was one of the best nights of my life and now I have you and Ollie. Please will you let me in yours and Ollie's life?"

"Yes. I want you to be his father." I said. My day was so going so well. I had my Oliver back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for reading :)


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this! Please leave a comment, it's nice to hear what ya'll think XD Also I have changed the rating from Teen to Mature for the first part of this chapter :) I apologize for the chapter being quite short. It will be back to normal length on the next update :D

_Felicity's POV_

His lips attacked my neck as we pushed ourselfs into my room. After three long hours, I had finally gotten Ollie to sleep. He had had a nightmare again. I had waited five years for this moment. Ever since the first time me and Oliver were intimate, I had wanted to do it again. So here we are.

When we had finally managed to open the door to the room, Oliver lifted me up and had me pressed up against the door almost instantly. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed down. He let out a little groan which made me smirk. I needed him so badly.

His mouth hadn't left my neck and I could now feel him sucking. He was marking me. When he suddenly moved his mouth over my pulse point, I let out a moan which had him grinding his rock hard length against me. He was straining against his jeans. I moved my hands down past his chest, to his toned stomach then further down so I could play with the waistband of his sweatpants.

After a few minutes of teasing him, I finally pushed my right hand down into his boxers where his cock was throbbing. This move had him pulling his lips from my neck so he could let out a growl. He slowly went back to attacking my face but this time instead of putting his lips on my neck, he put them on my lips.

My hand slid out of his boxers so I could wrap it around his neck as I kissed him back. His lips were soft and wet. I could kiss him all day. Oliver moved me from against the door and started to walk towards the bed. On the way, he removed his shirt and oh god, his body was heaven. This man was a Greek God. He carried on walking to the bed and then he was just about to place me on the bed when I heard someone scream my name.

"Mommy!" Ollie shouted. At this, I shot up in my bed and looked around. It had all been a dream. All of it. I looked towards the door where Ollie was stood, crying his eyes out.

"Oh baby. What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to him. I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms. He had had a nightmare. All of a sudden, I heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall. I pulled Ollie closer into to my chest and walked out into the hallway to see Oliver running down it.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked. He looked scared.

"It's fine. Ollie just had a nightmare and got frightened." I replied.

"Oh okay. Well that's good." Oliver said. "Hey Buddy. What are you doing up so late, it's eleven-o'clock."

"I had a bad dream Daddy."

"Well you're okay Buddy. Are you gonna stay in here with Mommy tonight?"

"Yeah." Ollie whispered. He was already falling back to sleep. I quickly went and put Ollie into my bed before I walked back over to where Oliver was standing.

For a while, we just stood there, staring into each others eyes. The same eyes that are on my son. Oliver's eyes had always been a soft spot for me. They were just so beautiful. They were a crystal blue color and they just reminded me so much of Ollie. I was so glad that he was home.

"Is he okay?" Oliver asked. He clearly cared about his son.

"Yeah, he's fine." I assured him. "He always gets nightmares. It's not nice to watch my baby go through it though."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Oliver apologized but the thing is, I didn't know why.

"What for?" I requested.

"I used to get them badly when I was his age too. I must have passed it on." Oliver explained.

"Oh, okay." I smiled. This was just a little bit awkward. Especially after the sex dream I had about him. I was so goddamn screwed.

"You what?" He gasped. Oh shit! My stupid mouth filter. I had just said that out loud!

"What?" I asked, trying to act dumb.

"Felicity." He growled. I felt my heart flutter. I was so utterly screwed. Somebody please save me from this mess that I just created.

"It's nothing, Oliver." I tried to convince him. Of course it was something! "Anyways, I need to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early with the little monster over there."

After I had said that, I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking back into my bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Me and Oliver were going to be having a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I need your opinions on something. Do you want a flashback of Oliver and Felicity's first night together, when they conceived Ollie? Please let me know what you all think. Thanks :)


	5. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading the story! I have changed the rating to explicit on this story because the smut in this chapter got more intense than it was suppose too! Sorry! I know that some people have been wanting the flashback. Especially one person. He knows who he is ;) Anyways, here's chapter 5. Sorry for the lack of Ollie :)

_Felicity's POV_   _**~5 Years Ago~**_

 _"Three, two, one!"_ Everybody screamed as they all said goodbye to 2010.

It was New Years Eve and just like every year, the Queen's were having a huge party. They had parties for everything! I was so glad that they had a lot of parties because it was probably my only time to be social. I was so hung up on Queen Consolidated recently considering it was my first important job. I was just so tense lately.

"Hey Blondie." Sara said. "You look all tense. You need a good fuck." Oh, I wish. I hadn't had a good 'fuck' since about two years ago on my first (and last) one night stand. And anyway, the only person I wanted to have sex with was my best friend and that wasn't going to happen, ever.

"Yeah... That's not going to happen." I replied as I stared at Oliver. Oliver Queen was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had a glass in his hand while he was chatting away with Tommy. Clearly, I had been staring too long because I was in a world of my own until Sara decided to break me out by clearing her throat.

"Hey, Felicity, if you want to bang him so badly, just ask!" Sara told me. Yeah, like I just go up to him and say, 'Hey Oliver, I think that you're really god damn sexy and I want to fuck you really hard.' Not gonna happen!

"No way!" I answered. "I can't just ask my best friend to fuck me!"

"No, but you can seduce him." She was right. Oliver Queen was easy to seduce when he was sober, let alone when he's a bit tipsy. "I'll distract Tommy." And off she went.  
  
Tommy Merlyn was one of the men that would sleep with anything that gave consent. So it was easy enough for Sara to seduce him and get him away from Oliver. Before Oliver had managed to move away, I moved to where he was standing and grabbed his arm. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, Ollie." I purred into his ear as I stood behind him. Then I moved my lips from his ear and down his neck. I was expecting Oliver to stop me and pull me away but he didn't, he just stood there.

I could hear his breath get heavier. That's when I started to suck on his pulse-point which sent shivers down his spine. I knew that I was leaving a mark and he was trying to bite back his moan. Did he know that it was me?

"Felicity." He groaned. He did know that it was me! "What are you doing."

"Something that I should have done a long time ago." I husked. I turned him around, stood up on my tip toes and planted my lips on his.

The kiss was hard and rough. It was all teeth and tongue and for a moment, I forgot where we were. I needed him in my bed, naked and inside of me.

"Oliver." I whimpered. "I need you."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes! Please. Take me to your bed."

<\---<<

When we had made it upstairs, Oliver quickly had me on his bed, with him on top. His lips went back to mine. I tried thrusting my lower half onto him but his hold on me was too strong. I had waited so fucking long for this.

I had dreamed about having sex with Oliver ever since I knew what it was. And now here I am, playing out my number one fantasy.

When the need for oxygen had become a must, we broke apart and his lips trailed down my neck. I couldn't help but let put a low whisper of his name. Foreplay was a must for me. I had always thought that it made the actually 'thing' more enjoyable and I knew that I needed to feel what it was like to have his cock shoved down my tight throat.

I managed to wrap my legs around his waist so I could flip us so I was on top. I put one last sloppy kiss on his lips before I started to slide down his body. My hands landed on his toned stomach as my hands pulled his crisp white shirt out of his dress pants. I started to unbutton his shirt which led to me seeing some of his creamy skin.

Once his shirt was off of his body, I ran my fingers up the ridges of his stomach and damn, his abs were perfect. It's like he was sculpted from a Greek God. That's what got me thinking about his dick again. Was it big and thick? Most likely considering the way his body was.

My hands moved lower down his body and when my hands ran down to where the bulge in his pants were, I could see that he was doing his best not to lose control. I pushed my fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. Now, the only thing between my hands and his rock hard length, was the thin black fabric of his boxers.

I knew that Oliver was on the edge of breaking so I as gonna have to hurry this along, after all, I wasn't gonna leave this bedroom until I had his cum down my throat. I quickly shoved his boxers down to his knees before I roughly grabbed his erection in my hand and started to twist and pump it.

"Oh fuck." Oliver groans while he jerks his hips into my hand. This was gonna be hot. I removed my hand from his cock so I could spit into it to give it some lubrication to make things easier for myself.

I wrapped my hand back around his dick and started to pull on it roughly. I could tell that Oliver liked it rough because I could feel him hardening under my touch. Suddenly, I let go of him and slid off of the bed. Once I was at the end of the bed, I pulled at his feet so they were on the floor and his back was arching over the bed.

Then my mouth was on him. “Suck it, Baby. That’s right, all the way down.” He husked out. Holy shit.

I started to bob my head up and down his cock, gently scraping my teeth along his shaft. He kept letting out little huffs of breath as I pushed him closer over the edge. I reached down with my free hand to play with his balls so I could make this feel great for him. This was the best night of my life.

"Oh fuck, Felicity." Oliver moaned. "If you carry on, I'm gonna cum and I want to be inside of you when I cum."

I just ignored his comment until I felt his hand claw it's way into my hair so he could pull my mouth off of his throbbing erection. Then I felt my myself being picked up and thrown onto the bed. Oliver was staring down at me with his dick in his hand. Oh fuck, this was really happening.

"Ollie, I need you." I grunted. I was so wet already I didn't need him to go down on me but Oliver had other idea's.

"Not yet, Baby." He replied with a smirk before he licked a long strip up my pussy. Oh fucking shit. It wasn't long before he started lapping at my entrance. Every time he would get near to my clit, he would avoid it! He wasn't letting me come.

Clearly Oliver had thought that, that was enough foreplay because before I knew it, I was straddling his hips, rubbing my juices on his prick.

"Felicity, Baby. I need to be inside you." He didn't have to say it twice.

I took a hold of his length and positioned him at my entrance and then, there I was, sinking down on his cock.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out. The feeling was so intense, I couldn't move.

Oliver had clearly noticed because he grasped my hips and pulled me up on his cock before slamming me back down again. All I could do was enjoy the feeling that he was giving me. I had needed this so bad. A good fuck.

After a while of going slow and steady, I couldn't take it anymore.

“Yes, deeper, harder, deeper! Oh baby, oh Christ, yes!” I screamed. I was so fucking close.

I reached my hand down, in between us and started to rub my clit. This orgasm was going to be intense.

"Oh fuck, Oliver! I'm gonna cum! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" I stuttered as I came. Then, I was being flipped over and Oliver started pounding into me with full force.

He started to grunt and groan so I knew that he was close. He suddenly pulled out of my tight hole, pulled me up by my shoulders and started to pump his own cock.

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes, fuck! Felicity!" Oliver grunted as he started to cum. He aimed his dick at my mouth and came all down my throat.

That was the best sex of my life.

<\---<<

_**~Present Day~** _

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted, knocking me out of my memory.

"What! Oh, wait. I mean, Yes, Oliver?" I replied.

"We need to have a talk."

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D


	6. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I apologize that this is such a shitty chapter. It's kinda a filler but guys I need some idea's. Please if you have any idea's or I guess promps to go with the story don't hesitate. I'm struggling, lol. My Twitter is @crzyaboutOliver. I love you all. Please enjoy (If you can).

_Felicity's POV_ _**~Present Day~** _

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted, knocking me out of my memory.

"What! Oh, wait. I mean, Yes, Oliver?" I replied.

"We need to have a talk."

I wasn't going to lie and say that we didn't need to talk because we really did. We needed to discuss a lot of things. I wanted to know more of the story of where he had been all this time. I wanted to know what he wanted to do about being Ollie's father and also we needed to talk about the little slip about my inappropriate dream.

"Yes we do." I replied. "But first of all, where is our son?" At the word _'our'_ , Oliver's face lit up.

"My mom took him out to the park." Oliver told me. "So we could talk."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyway, about Ollie." Oliver started. "I want to be in his life and I want to be his dad but I don't think that we can be together." Wow, he really wasn't even trying to be subtle.

"Yeah, me neither." I lied. Of course I wanted to be with the father of my child.

"Don't lie to me Felicity." Oliver growled, stepping closer to me. "Don't think that I've forgotten about those words that left your mouth." Oh shit! Why couldn't he have forgotten!?

I went quiet and though over what I had accidentally told him. _'Especially after the sex dream I had about him'_. Those exact words could potentially ruin our friendship... more.

"What do you expect me to say, Oliver?" I replied, coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry for dreaming that you fucked me because I shouldn't have because you know, you're only the father of my child and I'm sorry for having feelings for you."

He just stared at me, his eyes darkening. No way was I about to sleep with him.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said, backing away.

After about a minute of staring into each others eyes, I broke the silence.

"What do you want to do about the arrangements for Ollie." I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How are we both going to be his parents and not be together."

"Felicity." He whispered. "We can do this. For Ollie."

"You know what, you're right. For Ollie." I replied.

It wasn't until Oliver had told me the full story of what had happened (The same explanation that he told Moira) the five years that he was away, That I heard little feet running across the hardwood floor.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ollie screamed through the house. "I am back!"

"Hey Baby Boy." I replied, lifting him up in my arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Momma." He said as he put a sweet kiss on my cheek.

After he had cuddled me for a little bit longer, he reached his arms out to Oliver, who gladly accepted his son into his arms.

"Hey Buddy." Oliver said to Ollie.

"Hiya Daddy. I missed you this much." Ollie said as he climbed off of Ollie and extended his arms as far as he could. Damn, my son, sorry our son, is so cute.

"I missed you too." Oliver replied. "Did you have fun with Moira?"

The look on Ollie's face when Oliver had said that to Ollie was hilarious. He was confused.

"Who is Moira?" Ollie asked, with a puzzled look on his face. Everybody just burst out in laughter. Ollie was still very confused of hat was happening around him.

"Ollie." I said as I finished laughing. "Grammy is Moira."

"No." Ollie stated. "Grammy is Grammy."

"No, Ollipop. Grammy's real name is Moira." Thea explained.

"Oh." Ollie replied. My poor baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it was short. I don't know if I should continue. Thanks guys :)


	7. Bad Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been such a long wait but here it is, chapter 7! I do wanna say that I'm sorry for not posting sooner but you know my life is complicated (I blame that on boys). Also guys, I need to know which accent you guys think is the most sexy. Personally I think it's Italian but I'm in a debate with someone, lol. Thanks guys :D

_Felicity's POV_

It had been two weeks since me and Oliver had, had our discussion. We had just lived our lives normally. _Well,_ as normal as you can when you're child's father has just come back after five years. It was hard to get used to having Oliver home and I quite often would cry myself to sleep because he was back but he wasn't mine. I guess he never really was.

I knew that I had to keep up my happy act for Ollie's sake but it was getting to a point where I was on the urge of depression. I knew that I needed to talk to someone about it. I had never been this low before. The fact that the love of my life and the father of my son didn't want to be with me hurt. Also the fact that Ollie was taking more liking to Oliver than me made it harder.

I knew that Ollie still loved me and that he was just excited to have his daddy home. He was only 4 years old, it's not like I could be angry with him.

That's how we got to today. It was early Monday morning and I had to get up to go to work and get Ollie to school. My alarm was blaring at me but I just ignored it. I wasn't getting up, Oliver could deal with _his_ son. He does have 4 years to catch up on.

"Felicity." I heard someone say. It was Thea.

"I'm not here!" I replied, groggily.

"What's the matter?" She asked. This would be easier without a door.

I quickly threw my duvet off of my bed, shut my alarm off and walked over to the door. When I opened it, Thea was standing there looking all nice and pretty, like always.

"What is wrong with you today?" Thea asked, eyebrow arched.

"I'm not going to work and Oliver can take his son to school." I replied sharply. As soon as I realized my tone, I apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well."

"Don't bullshit me, Felicity." Thea said, sternly. "You haven't been yourself for the last 2 weeks. What happened? Is it Oliver? or Ollipop?"

"It's nothing, really." I replied. If I carried on this discussion I knew that I would start crying.

"Felicity."

And that's what broke me. I threw my arms around Thea and just cried. It felt like hours before I let go of Thea. When I pulled back, she just looked at me softly before I explained everything to her. I knew that I should have just told her all those weeks before other than keeping it all in but I didn't. After I had gotten it all off of my chest, I felt so much better.

After I had, had my mini meltdown, I realized that I hadn't seen Ollie that morning.

"Where's Ollie?" I asked

"He's downstairs. With Oliver." Thea replied, whispering the last part. It's like she was scared about my response.

"Thea. It's okay. Ollie is his son too."

"I know but just the way you have been feeling lately."

"It's fine. I've had four years of Ollie to myself. Now it's Oliver's turn." I replied. To be honest half of that was a lie. He was still my son and I was used to having him to myself but I had to be reasonable, Oliver is still his father.

 

<\---<<

  
When I had gotten my act together, I made my way downstairs to see my beautiful boy. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Ollie standing on the counter with Oliver in front of him. I just stood at the door and cleared my throat. Both of the boys quickly turned around so I could see that there was flour everywhere.

It was all over Ollie, his face and all over his clothing. Oliver was the same.

"What's going on here?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mama!" Ollie screamed. Oliver just stood there. It's like he thought that he was going to get in trouble.

"Hey baby." I replied, picking him up to give him a hug before I realized that he was covered in flour and I was ready for work. So I quickly put him down on the floor. "Ollie, can you go and find Raisa to get you changed please. We need to go soon."

"Okay, Mama." Ollie replied before he ran off up the stairs.

I turned back over to where Oliver was standing to see him cleaning up. I did want to know how they both got so filthy.

"What happened here?" I laughed. Oliver looked so god damn serious.

"I was making pancakes for Ollie and the flour got everywhere." Oliver said with a straight face. Someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Oliver, it's okay."

"Yeah." He replied as he walked past me. What the fuck was that about? Why was he acting like a dick? But I had to tell myself not to care because everyone has bad days.

As I was walking towards the cooker, I saw the time. It was already 9am! I needed to go! I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and ran upstairs where Ollie had just finished getting changed.

I grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him towards the stairs.

 

<\---<<

  
It had been a long day. It was already five in the afternoon and I was child free until 6. Ollie had gone to his best friend's, Grayson, house for a play-date after school. It was only me home. Thea was staying at her boyfriend's house, Moira was at some kind of business dinner and Oliver, well, Oliver was supposedly out with Tommy so they could try and fix their friendship. Well, that's what I thought anyway.

I decided that I needed a shower. A nice long shower where I won't get interrupted by my son. There was chance that I could even get intimate with the shower head. I hadn't had sex in too long. As I made my way up the stairs, I started to hear soft moans and grunts from Oliver's room. Not thinking, I walked towards Oliver's room and pushed my way inside.

When I got inside I saw Oliver fucking a blonde over the desk next to his bed. I quickly shut the door and hoped that he hadn't seen me. I wasn't embarrassed, I was pissed. He was having sex in my child's home. For all he knows, I could have been Ollie!

When I heard a loud "Shit", I knew that Oliver had known that I had seen everything. I walked over to my room and slammed my door shut. I heard shouting and the front door shut so I knew that the girl he had been screwing, had left. It wasn't until I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door that I knew this was going to be loud.

Oliver walked into my room and straight away he started shouting.

"Don't you knock!?" He yelled.

"Well when I hear moaning coming from your bedroom, what do you expect me to do?" I shot back.

"Walk the other way!"

"Why should I Oliver! For all you know, I could have been Ollie! Imagine if he had walked in on you fucking that bimbo!"

"I knew that he wasn't going to be here!" He roared. He was getting angry.

"I don't fucking believe you!" I replied, just as loud.

It wasn't until he moved closer to me that I smelt the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. He was fucking drunk!

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"Yes! What are you gonna fucking do about it!"

"Get out." I said calmly.

"What?" He replied.

"Get out." I repeated. "I said get the fuck out! I don't want you in my son's home! Leave!"

"You can't kick me out!" He howled.

"Yes I can! I have been living here for a long time! Now get out before I call the police."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. He really needed to get out of my face.

"Until you have calmed down, I don't want you around my son. You are drunk and you are clearly upset so go and take a walk and calm down. Then come back." I explained. I did try to be reasonable.

"He's our son." Oliver whispered.

"Not at the moment he's not. Not when I can't trust you around him."

"You really think that I could hurt him?"

"I really don't know."

"Well I'm glad that you think so much of me." He said as he left, slamming the door on the way out.

Oh fucking shit! This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to sat thank you to everyone for reading, kudos'ing (If that's even a word) and Commenting. I'm so happy that this has got nearly 7k reads! Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_Felicity's POV_

It had been a few hours since Oliver had left. I had texted Thea to pick up Ollie from Grayson's house so she could take him out for dinner. I needed some alone time right now. I was still so angry.

As I was laying on my bed, just thinking, I heard quiet footsteps coming from the hallway. I didn't need to be a genius to know who it was. I was just waiting for my bedroom door to open so me and Oliver could have a civilized conversation. Without any yelling.

When my bedroom door slowly opened and Oliver walked in, I could see that he had been crying. It was horrible to see him upset. Not just because he was friend but because I knew that he rarely cried.

I got up off of my bed and walked over to where he stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just hugged him. There wasn't nothing else I could do. He needed a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity." He said and then I knew that he had sobered up.

"I know." I replied. I couldn't forgive him yet. He had gone too far and he knew that but I still didn't trust him around my son.

I needed to know though. I needed to know what pushed him far enough for him to break. That's when I realized the obvious. He had been spending time with Tommy which means he would have found out. He would have found out about Tommy and Laurel's 5 year old daughter.

Amelia Rebecca Merlyn, also known as Mia, was born about 3 months before Oliver Connor Queen. Mia and Ollie are best friends. They love spending time together. Mia was the result of Tommy and Laurel's affair. And now Oliver knew all about it. That's what had broke him.

"Why didn't you tell me about their daughter? I have been back for weeks and nobody has told me." Oliver said.

"It wasn't my news to tell, Oliver." I replied.

"You should have told me!" He shouted. "I had a right to know that my 'Best friend' and Ex-Girlfriend have a child who is five-years-old! That means that she was conceived when me and Laurel were still together!"

I didn't know what to say.

 

<\---<<

 

 _Oliver's POV_   _**~5 Hours Earlier~**_

I really didn't want to do this. It had been five years since I had seen Tommy and Laurel. I knew that they were together now and that didn't bother me anymore because I knew that he made her happy. Happier then I could ever make her.

As I pulled up to Tommy's apartment, I saw Laurel leaving with a little girl holding her hand. So she has a child? She didn't look to much older than Ollie and she had dark brown hair, the same shade as Tommy's. That's when it hit me.

I got out of the car and walked over to Laurel. I hadn't seen her since I had been back.

"Hey." I said to Laurel and the little girl.

"Oliver, hi." Laurel replied. "Tommy is upstairs."

"Yeah. Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the little girl. This was so awkward.

"My name is Amelia Rebecca Merlyn, but you can call me Mia, everyone does." She told me. Laurel just stood there, watching. She was Tommy's daughter.

"Hello, Mia. My name is Oliver."

"You're Ollie's daddy!" Mia said excitedly. "Ollie is my bestest friend!"

"Yes I am Ollie's daddy." I replied.

"Okay, well we need to go so come on Mia." Laurel suddenly said. "Bye Oliver." And then they were gone.

I made my way upstairs to Tommy's apartment when I saw him coming down the stairs. I needed to have a long conversation with him. We said our  _'hello's'_ , and made our way up to his apartment. The atmosphere was not the same that it used to be. He wasn't my best friend anymore. Not after everything that happened. But I knew that we needed to make up. We had been friends since we were in diapers.

"So, how old is she?" I asked, coldly. I knew that this wasn't going to make things better but I didn't care. I'm just a heartless ass.

"She has a name!" He replied just as cold.

"Just tell me how old she is, for fuck sake!"

"She's 5."

"So she was conceived when Laurel was cheating on me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, sharply.

"So not only were you fucking my girlfriend, but you also got her pregnant!" I shouted. I was red with anger.

"Why does it matter!? She's happy with me! And Mia was a gift!" Tommy yelled. "Anyway you can't talk! _You_  got Felicity pregnant when you and Laurel were together!"

"No I didn't! Me and Laurel had broken up! Me and Felicity only fucked once, and it was after me and Laurel ending things! You got her pregnant whilst we were together. I know this because she's like four months older than Ollie! Me and Felicity conceived him like four weeks before my birthday." I explained.

"Look, Oliver, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant for any of this to happen. But I love Laurel and I love Amelia. I'm sorry that you don't have the same but _who's_  fault is that?" Tommy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know that you pushed Felicity and Ollie away. Felicity told me. We are good friends still, you know." He replied. We had calmed down, well for about thirty seconds.

"What else was I supposed to do!" I exclaimed.

It was the truth. I knew that if I got involved with Felicity then I would just hurt her. Again.

"You could have been there for her! For your son! They both love you. Can't you see that!?" Tommy growled.

"I'm done here and I'm done with you!"

"Oliver wait--" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't" And then I was gone.

An hour later, I found myself in a bar, flirting with some girl before I took her back to the mansion to get the sweet release that I needed, well that's what I thought was going to happen.

 

<\---<<

 

 _Felicity's POV_     _ **~Present Time~**_

Oliver had walked out again. I had pretty much given up on him now. Before Oliver had left he had broken down. He started to cry again and then he just left. He was broken and there was nothing I could do. I had to let him sort himself out. I had to move on!

Suddenly I heard the front door open and I knew that Ollie, Thea and Moira were home. I looked over to my clock and saw that it was already 6:45pm. I made myself downstairs and I was ambushed by my son.

"Mommy!" Ollie screamed. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, baby boy." I replied. "Did you have a good time with Grammy and Auntie?"

"Yes. We had Big Belly Burger for dinner." He told me.

"Wow. You are a lucky boy."

"I know." He smiled. "Where's daddy?" At that, I went pale. God knows where Oliver was.

"Are you okay, Felicity?" Thea asked.

Moira could see that there was something wrong when Thea had asked me. She called Raisa over to take Ollie to have a bath so I could explain everything. When I had told Thea and Moira everything that happened, Moira had been shocked and Thea had been angry. They had decided that I needed something to take my mind off of Oliver so they invited Tommy, Laurel and Mia around so the grown-ups could have a movie night and Ollie and Mia could play together.

We were an hour into some cheesy movie on Netflix when the front door opened. Oliver walked into the living room, the scent of alcohol filling the room. And before I knew what was happening, Tommy's fist hit Oliver square in the jaw before saying,

"You stupid son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! I wonder whats gonna happen next! I can promise that the next chapter will have Thea and Oliver's conversation about how much of an ass he is, in. Thank you all for reading! I love you all! Also I'm going to try and update every Sunday afternoon (UK time). Comments make me happy!


	9. I Guess I Am The Enemy After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm kinda proud of my self for actually getting this out on time. I just want to say to all of you out there that don't like my story, I don't care about the negative comments but please don't go onto me about not being a real Olicity shipper because I would happily put Felicity with another guy. It's to make my story have an actual story line. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Just don't read it. Also I was watching Fifty Shades Of Grey, I know I shouldn't have, and I was just thinking how much Oliver is in Christian. It's weird! Other than that guys I hope everyone is enjoying season 5! Please enjoy :)

_Felicity's POV_

  ** _~ Previously ~_ **

 We were an hour into some cheesy movie on Netflix when the front door opened. Oliver walked into the living room, the scent of alcohol filling the room. And before I knew what was happening, Tommy's fist hit Oliver square in the jaw before saying,

"You stupid son of a bitch."

  _ **~ Present ~**_

 Before anyone could even think about what had happened, Oliver was up off of the floor so he could throw an equally as powerful punch into Tommy's face. These supposed _'men'_   were acting like teenagers in a fight at school. Suddenly, Tommy was the one on the floor with Oliver on top of him, beating the living daylights out of him.

There was blood everywhere. On the floor, on their clothes and on their faces. Tommy, just in time, brought his knee up and planted it right in Oliver's crotch so Oliver couldn't hit him any longer. Oliver fell back, off of Tommy with a grunt and just as Tommy was about to give back what he could, I stepped in to end this shit.

"Stop!" I shouted. "This is ridiculous! Both of your children are upstairs and could walk down to see their fathers going ape-shit crazy at each other! You two are not teenagers, you are men! You are fathers! So get your act together and grow up. Oliver get in the kitchen now!" 

Everybody just stared at me. They were shocked. Heck! I was shocked! I have no idea were all of that anger had come from. The one person that looked the most stunned was Oliver. He had blood all down his face. Mostly his but there would be no surprise if some of it was Tommy's.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Ha! He thought he had a choice. I was fed up with having the same talks with him everyday. It was simple. Technically, no, I couldn't kick him out but that doesn't me that I wasn't going to try. It was not safe for him to be around Ollie when he was this drunk. But in his defense he had sobered up a bit now.

"Get in the god-damn kitchen!" I yelled and that's exactly what he did.

Laurel and Thea took Tommy up to the bathroom to get him cleaned up and I took Oliver to the kitchen.

"I asked you one thing." I said calmly. "I asked you to leave to get calm. Not to go out and get even more drunk before coming back here. It's like you don't even think about that YOUR four-year-old son lives here. And don't even think about using the 'I didn't know that he was going to be here' line because it's eight-thirty on a Monday."

"I thought he wasn't mine anymore." Oliver sniggered. How did he think that being cocky was going to make things better.

"Is that seriously the only thing you took from that?" I asked, I was not going to get angry.

"Felicity, you don't tell me what to do, okay? I am a grown man and I make my own choices so stop treating me like I'm four."

"I wouldn't have to if you acted your age!" He was slowly pushing me over the edge.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that I got drunk. It won't happen again. Are you happy now?"

"Fuck you Oliver." I threw out before walking out the kitchen. I was going to let Thea deal with him.

 

<\---<<<

 

_Thea's POV_

Once me and Laurel had got Tommy cleaned up and gotten all of Mia's stuff together, they had decided that it was time for them to go home. As much as Mia didn't want to leave Ollie, nobody wanted to make anything worse between Tommy and my idiotic brother.

I walked downstairs to see Felicity at the door seeing them out. I could see through her facial expression that she was mad. Ollie was happily playing upstairs in his room waiting for Felicity to tuck him in. I decided that I was going to try and knock some sense into Oliver.

I made my way into the kitchen to see him sat on one of the bar stools, his head on the breakfast bar counter. I walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder. It was the least I could do! He was such a douche. He has such a prefect little family and he just knows exactly how to fuck it up.

"You are such a fucking moron!" I shouted.

"I don't need it from you as well Thea!" He replied.

"Well you're going to get it!" I yelled. "You have a perfect son, and someone who loved you and you just went and screwed it up. Why?"

"I was upset, okay!? Finding out that your best friend is such an amazing dad with a child that he had with your ex-girlfriend when you were still together is hard! I was angry. I went through a lot these past years and I didn't want to put all that on Ollie and Felicity. I love them! But like you said, I screwed it all up and now everybody hates me. I should have just stayed in Hong Kong where nobody knew how fucked up I am. I guess I am the enemy after all." Oliver replied, he was almost crying.

I wanted to feel sorry for him but he did mess things up but he was still my big brother. So I pulled him in for hug where he just let it all out.

"Ollie, if you want them back you need to change." I told him. "You need to stop with the random sex, the drinking and you need to get a job and act like a real man."

"Okay. I'll try." He said back.

"No. You HAVE to do it. Otherwise Felicity will not forgive you." Maybe I had talked some sense into him.

 

<\---<<

 

_Felicity's POV_

I has just finished reading Ollie his bedtime story when I heard someone knock on the door. Who would be knocking this late at night? When I heard the front door open and my name being called, I was even more confused.

I quickly kissed Ollie on the head and made my way downstairs to see a familiar face at the door with Thea.

"Hey Felicity." He said to me.

"Um, hi Landon." I replied.

Landon Taylor was Grayson's dad. Grayson being Ollie's best friend from school. Me and Landon had gotten pretty close recently because Ollie and Grayson and been spending a lot of time together. He was a single father of four. Hayden Jane and Paxton John were seven, Grayson James was five and little Finley Jay, Finn for short had just turned three.

Landon had lost his wife to cancer two weeks after little Finn was born. Me and him had been out on dates before Oliver had gotten back and I had really enjoyed my time with him but we hadn't seen each other recently because of Oliver's return but now that I knew that me and Oliver had no chance, I really wanted to give me and Landon a chance.

"Hi. I just wanted to drop Ollie's school bag around, he left it at my house earlier. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He told me.

"No, no. Of course it's okay. What's this little one doing awake?" I said, pointing to Talon in his arms.

"Well, I didn't want to leave him in the car. The twins and Gray went to there Grandparents for a sleep over after dinner but Finn wasn't feeling up to it so he stayed with me." He explained.

"Oh okay." I smiled. "We should arranged dinner for the future."

"I think that's a great idea." He replied, with a slight laugh. He was cute. "Anyways, I gotta get this monster to bed."

"I'm not a monster Dada!" Finley laughed.

"Well I'll see you soon then. Just ring me about dinner." He said, placing a chased kiss on my cheek.

_Oh I was so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don't hate Landon because he's not Oliver. Se you all next Sunday!!!


	10. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I have posted two new stories! One of them is just a Toliver oneshot that I wrote because I was bored and the other one is part of a 2 part series, part 2 will be out on either Wednesday or Thursday, so if you haven't already read them then it would be very helpful if you could :) Also I am so, so, so happy to say that this story has hit 9000 hits! It has made me truly happy that people are actually reading this story. One more thing, I changed Talon Taylor's name to Finley so if you see Finn, then that's who it is. I will not change anybody else's name, I promise :) Thank you for reading :D

_Felicity's POV_

 

**~Previously~**

...I smiled. "We should arranged dinner for the future."

"I think that's a great idea." He replied, with a slight laugh. He was cute. "Anyways, I gotta get this monster to bed."

"I'm not a monster Dada!" Finley laughed.

"Well I'll see you soon then. Just ring me about dinner." He said, placing a chased kiss on my cheek.

Oh I was so screwed.

**~Present~**

 

"Who's that?" A familiar voice said.

I turn myself around to see Oliver leaning against the side of the living room door frame.

"That was Landon." I replied. I really didn't want to be having this conversation with him right now, or ever.

"Who's Landon?" He asked. I'm pretty sure that he knew exactly who Landon was.

"Grayson's dad."

"Grayson, as in Ollie's best friend, Grayson?"

"Yes. That would be correct." This was getting seriously awkward.

"Is that a little inappropriate? To be involved with your son's friends dad. What would happen if you two were to end on bad terms? That wouldn't be fair to Ollie or Grayson." Oliver told me. Was he for real?

"Who said that I was involved with Landon?" I asked.

"I saw him kiss you, Felicity."

"It's called being a gentleman, Oliver. Maybe you should try it sometime." I threw back before I walked up the stairs to my room with a smirk on my face. I had, had enough of this day.

 

<\---<<

 

"Mommy, it's time to get up." Ollie whispered into my ear. "It's time for breakfast, Mommy."

I really didn't want to get up but it was time to stop moping around after Oliver and get my life back.

"All right, Ollie. Let's go and get some breakfast." I replied, getting out of bed. I picked Ollie up, he wrapped his arms around my neck and snuggled into me. I couldn't ask for a better son. He was perfect.

We walked downstairs, and into the kitchen to see Raisa cooking pancakes and Moira and Thea sitting at the breakfast bar. Oliver was nowhere in sight. He was probably a sleep but it was technically his day to take Ollie to school but I was going to leave it up to Ollie to decide. Anyway, we still had one hour and a half into we had to leave.

"Auntie! Grammy!" Ollie shouted right in my ear. Ouch.

"Ollie, Baby, stop shouting." I asked.

"Sorry, Mommy." Ollie apologized as I set him down on the counter.

"It's alright." I replied, kissing his head.

I walked over to the stool next to Thea and sat down next to her. "Are you okay, Lissy?" Thea asked, sympathetically but in a whisper.

"Yeah." I replied shortly.

"I heard you last night, I heard you crying." Thea said. I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry over him and I was trying so hard not to. I didn't understand how he was still being so insensitive but this morning, I had made a vow that I was going to move on. For Ollie's sake and for my own.

"Why were you crying, Mommy?" Ollie asked. So he did hear Thea ask me. Great.

"It doesn't matter, Baby." I replied. I didn't need my four-year-old son to know that his father had made me cry.

"But Mommy."

"Ollie, it's fine." I told him.

"Oliver." Moira warned. I knew that Ollie was afraid of her, especially when she called him _'Oliver'_.

"But, Grammy. Mommy always says that if you're sad then you should talk about it, so Mommy should talk about it with me." Damn, my boy was smart. Those exact words where what I always told Ollie. It was ever since him and Grayson had fallen out at school and he wouldn't tell me about it so I had told him that he should always talk to someone. My son was using my words against me.

"Ollie, it's okay. I was just sad because of something Daddy said, okay?" I explained. The expression on Ollie's face changed very quickly. He went from pleading to angry. Well, as angry as a four-year-old can get.

"Why did Daddy make you sad!?" Ollie shouted. "Did you tell him off Grammy?"

"Yes, I did, Ollie. Daddy was sorry though." Moira replied. I understood completely why she was defending Oliver. He is her son. I would do the same for my son. "He is taking over from Walter as CEO today." Moira added. Mainly aimed at me. Great. Now I was going to have to work with him.

Moira hadn't been at home yesterday when Oliver and Tommy went all Godzilla versus King Kong on each other but she had heard about it later on from Thea, of course. Moira loved me like a daughter and she understood why I was so angry at Oliver. I mean she was angry as well. Moira had never accepted violence. I remember one time when Oliver had gotten into a fight at school when we were twelve. He had been protecting me from one of the school bullies. Oliver had been grounded for two weeks and Moira had stuck with it.

"Yeah. And anyway, I'm okay." I encouraged. "Let's go find Daddy, he's taking you to school today."

"No." Ollie replied.

"What do you mean, _no?"_   I asked. He never told me no.

"I don't want him to take me!" Ollie shouted. Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have told him that Oliver had upset me. I felt so bad, I felt like I had turned my son against his own father.

"Ollie, come one." Thea cut in.

"No!" Ollie screamed. This was going to become a full on meltdown.

"Oliver Connor Queen!" Moira yelled. "You listen to your mother right now!"

"No!" Ollie screeched even louder. I knew that when he got like this, it was best for Moira to try and deal with him because he was normally obedient when Moira was involved. But apparently not today.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Oliver asked, he had just walked into the kitchen.

"Go away!" Ollie bawled. "Go away, Daddy!"

"Oliver Connor!" I roared. "Get your ass upstairs right now! Take Auntie and go and get ready. Right now!" I did feel bad for swearing at him but I was furious.

After that Ollie grabbed Thea's hand and pulled her upstairs. Moira soon followed so it was just me and Oliver in the room. Great. How was I suppose to tell him that his son didn't want anything to do with him?

"What was that about?" He asked. It felt so weird and uncomfortable to talk to him. I remember the time when I would be able to tell him anything, not anymore though. I was sat down again now, with my head on the counter.

"Ollie didn't want you to take him to school so he got angry, then your mom got angry and then I got angry." I explained.

"Oh." Oliver replied. "Why not?"

"Because Thea heard me crying last night, so she asked me about it and Ollie heard so I told him it's because Daddy upset me." I responded.

"Okay, so now even my four-year-old son knows how fucked up I am. That's great. Thanks, Felicity." Oliver retorted. He was pissed. Of course he was pissed.

"Don't get pissy with me, Oliver. I'm not in the god damn mood." I shot back.

"Yeah well maybe I wouldn't have to get pissy, if you didn't tell my son that I fucking hurt you!"

"Stop pretending that you actually care about him. If you did, then you wouldn't have screwed that girl in his home."

"Yeah well, at least I'm not screwing my son's best friends dad." Oliver sniggered. Was he serious?

"I never fucking slept with Landon!" I shouted. "We have been out for dinner, once!"

"Whatever, I gotta get to work."

"No! No! You don't get to do that. Oliver, I cared about you. A lot. Since I was ten-years-old. So when I lost you, I was broken! I have never slept with anyone since I slept with you, since we made Ollie! I just thought that when you came back that you might actually want me like I always wanted you but apparently I was wrong. I thought that maybe you would want to be with me so we could raise _our_   son together, like a family. But no, you would rather go around with random girls. I thought that you seeing that Tommy had grown up because he was now a father, would maybe make you do the same but, damn, was I wrong. I do want to be your friend, I want you to be in Ollie's life but I don't want to forgive you for everything. I don't want to fight anymore okay?" By this time, I was full on crying. What I had said was the truth, I didn't want to fight but I didn't want to forgive him. I didn't see this as me being weak, I saw it as me being strong. For Ollie.

"Okay." Oliver whispered, he was crying too. "No more alcohol or sex. Just work and Ollie."

"No, I'm not saying you should have to stop with having a life but no being drunk or having sex here. In this house, in Ollie's home." I explained.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay." I replied. I hadn't forgiven him, I was far from it. But this was for Ollie and I was really going to try dating Landon because he made me smile and felt like there was something there. He was such an amazing man.

"Mommy, Daddy." I heard a small voice whisper. "I'm sorry."

With that Ollie ran into my arms. He started crying and I just squeezed him tight. "It's okay, Baby."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Ollie sniffled.

"It's okay, Buddy." Oliver replied, kissing Ollie on the head. "I gotta get to work, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later."

My life was slowly getting better. Now I just had to get Ollie to school and hope that I would see Landon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird typing out 'Oliver Connor' because that's my cats name. Don't judge! Anyway, thank you all for reading. Don't forget to comment and kudos :D


	11. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting until today for this chapter. You'll get the next chapter, normal times, next week on Sunday. Thank you to everyone for reading my other stories and sending in your idea's. If you haven't already read my other ones, it would be amazing if you could. Thanks and please enjoy :)

_Felicity's POV_

It had been such a great week. It had been a week since Ollie's little breakdown and since then everything had been going very well. That day when I had taken Ollie to school, Landon had just dropped Grayson off in class so after Ollie had gone inside we had finally been able to talk. We had set a date for our dinner that we had been talking about for a long time.

That date was tonight. It was already five-thirty in the afternoon and Ollie was down stairs with Thea and Oliver having movie night because it was a Friday night and that's what they always did. Landon was coming to pick me up at half-seven and he was bringing all four of the kids with him. Thea and Oliver had accepted to look after them for Landon so he didn't need too worry. At first didn't think that Oliver was going to agree to it. But he had and Ollie had gotten really excited.

I had just jumped out the shower when I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and sprinted down the stairs towards the Movie Room.

When I walked in, I could see that nothing was the matter. Oliver was behind Thea's chair on the ground and Ollie was next to her. There was popcorn everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked with a confused tone.

"Daddy made Auntie jump." Ollie laughed. It was so good to see him happy.

"Yes, he did." Thea backed up. "Because he's mean."

"It was so funny, Mommy." Ollie giggled.

"It was, wasn't it bud." Oliver said. It was good to see him happy too.

I just stared and them and chuckled. By this time it was already quarter-to-six, so I needed to go and get ready.

I had only just finished getting ready by seven-thirty. When I heard the door, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and towards the front door. When I opened the door, Landon, Grayson, Paxton, Hayden and Finley were all standing there.  
  
"Hey." Landon said with a smile on him face.  
  
"Hi." I replied. I was so happy to see him.  
  
"Hey, Felicity." Hayden greeted. She was sweet.  
  
"Hi, Hayden." I said back. "Ollie, Thea and Oliver are through that door. They're waiting for you all." With that, Landon put Finn down and all four of them ran past us into the Movie Room.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
When I said that, he smirked and grabbed my hand. The dress that I was wearing was a dark blue color. Thea had picked it out for me. When I had told her about the date she had straight away taken me shopping for a new dress. And it was a beautiful one.  
  
I didn't know where he was taking me. I got into his car, with him holding the door open, off course, and just let him drive me. I had missed the feeling of being alone with Landon.  
  
"So, where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you." He grinned.  
  
"Why not?" I whined.  
  
"Because, Felicity, it's called a surprise."  
  
"Please, Landon." I groaned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
We had now been driving for at least thirty minutes now and I was getting hungry. Every five minutes I was asking Landon if we were there yet. I sounded like Ollie.  
  
We he pulled up into a side road which was pitch black, I just stared at him.  
  
"Are you going to kidnap me?" I asked, probably a little too seriously.  
  
"No, Felicity." He laughed.  
  
"Okay good." I answered. "Where are we?"

"We're at the lake." He told me.

"What now?" 

"I've set up a romantic picnic by the lake." Landon explained, looking down at the ground. "It's okay if you would rather go home."

"Landon." I whispered. "This is the most kind thing, anyone has ever done for me." I was truly grateful for this man in my life.

"You like it?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

No words could express how amazing this man felt so I didn't try to. I dropped my purse to the floor and lent over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed up onto my tiptoes. He was tall. As soon as I was in reach of lips, I smashed my mouth onto his, we had waited long enough. His arms ended up on my waist, his lips moving against mine.

Before it got to serious, I pulled apart with a smile.

"So where's dinner?" I asked

 

**_To Be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave your idea's :D


	12. Saved By The Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just wanna say that I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I know it's been a long time but that's gonna change. After today, I'm gonna start updating every Sunday again. I'm starting a schedule so Its gonna be a one-shot on a Wednesday, An update for my new Chicago P.D. Fic on a Friday and then an update for Ollie Queen on a Sunday. Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Felicity's POV_

Mine and Landon's date was going surprisingly well. We were having a good time, laughing, smiling and just talking. Not about kids, for once. We were just lying under the stars, watching the night when Landon finally asked the one question that I had been waiting for him too ask. It was obvious that it was coming.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" He asked.

"Is that your way of asking me to bed?" I laugh back at him.

"Maybe." He smirks. "I mean you did say that Thea would be happy enough to take the kids for the night. She has Raisa and she has Oliver."

"Landon." I sigh. "I don't know if I'm ready to be with another man."

"I totally understand that, Felicity, but how do you know that if you don't even try." He replied. "I know how close you and Oliver were or even still are and I know that you have a son with him but he shouldn't be stopping you from being in any other relationships. You need to understand that it's okay to love someone else and it's okay to be loved by someone else."

"I guess you're right. Take me home Mr Taylor."

We quickly pack up all of the picnic and put it all into the car. I tell Landon to wait in the car so I could phone Thea. I did need to tell her that I most likely wasn't coming home tonight.

 

_Thea's POV_

Finally all of the kids were asleep. It had been a long night, well that was expected considering the fact that me and Oliver were baby sitting 5 young children.

As me and Ollie, my brother, not my nephew, were walking out of the 'sleepover room' were we had put the kids in to sleep, I saw the light on my phone flash. Felicity was calling me.

"Hey, Liss." I said when I answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey Thea, would it be okay if I stayed out tonight?" She asked me. Oh my gosh! As much as I wanted Felicity with Oliver, I couldn't help but be excited for her that she was finally moving on. She had gone through so much hell when we thought Ollie was gone.

"Oh my god! Yes! You go get some, Girl!" I shouted into the phone.

"Thank you so much, Thea! Tell Oliver thank you." She replied before hanging up. Now I just had to go and tell my Big Brother that the love of his life was spending her night in another man's bed.

 

_ Oliver's POV _

As soon as I heard the words leave Thea's mouth, my heart dropped. I was happy for Felicity but it still hurt me. It fucking killed me but deep down I knew that it was all my fault. If I hadn't pushed Felicity away when I first got back then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be sleeping in his bed, she'd be sleeping in mine. And then me, her and Ollie would be a family again.

"Who was that?" I asked Thea when I walked back into the hallway, where she was standing. I knew exactly who it was but I didn't want Thea to know that I was eavesdropping.

"It was Felicity." She replied shortly.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just wanted to know if we'd take the kids tonight." She explained.

"All night?" I asked.

"Yeah." Thea murmured. "She wants to spend the night at Landon's."

"Hey, Thea." I chuckled. "It's okay. I'm glad she's happy." And I was.

 

_Felicity's POV_

"Thank you so much, Thea! Tell Oliver thank you." I said before hanging up. Thea was a great auntie and sister-in-law.

"So I take that it's a yes?" Landon smirked. He had a sexy smirk.

"You bet." I replied with a laugh before I walked over to him and placed a kiss onto his lips.

We slowly kissed for a couple minutes before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to mine. He tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly pulled me towards the front of his car. Suddenly I felt the cold metal of the car bonnet on my back but I could care less. All I cared about was the man who was kisses the shit out of me.

Things were starting to get heated fast but before we were able to take the next step forward my phone rang. It was Oliver. Trust Oliver to ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys!!!!! I am sorry that it's a short one though. I need to get back into my flow.


	13. It's About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry it's a day late and I'm sorry its not very long! I'm kinda finding it hard to write this but don't give up on me yet! Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Felicity's POV

"What's up, Oliver?" I mumble into the phone. Things were just getting good with me and Landon.

"I just wanted to let you know that Little O is in bed and he was really good tonight, thanks for letting me take care of him." Oliver said into the phone.

"Yeah its fine, Oliver." I replied. "I really have to go though."

That's all I said before I hung the phone up on Oliver. I did feel a little bad for being so cruel with him but he knew exactly where I was and I would put a million dollars on that he was trying to stool me and Landon.

"Sorry about that." I said to Landon.

"It doesn't matter." Landon replied. "Let's just get out of here."

<\---<<

As soon as we get into Landon's house, he has me up against the door with his lips on my neck.

"Damn, Landon." I breathe out. "Are we actually doing this?"

"Only if you want to." He said, pulling his lips away.

"I do." Is all I say before I wrap my legs around his waste and he carries me to the bedroom.

<\---<<

"That was amazing." I whispered to Landon.

We were lying in his bed, naked and worn out. The sex was as good as it could be. It had been way too long.

"Damn right it was." Landon replied, moving off the bed to discard the condom.

"Come back here." I whine. "You're warm."

"I need to clean up."

"How about I come with you." I smirked.

"Babe, if you come with me then nobody will get clean." He chuckled.

"Fine." I replied, giving in.

<\---<<

The Next Morning - Oliver's POV

It was only six-thirty so I knew that the kids weren't gonna be up yet, so I just layed in on my bed thinking about how stupid I had been.

I had no right to phone Felicity last night but I just felt like, I don't even know! Maybe I was just a little bit jealous.

"Daddy!" I heard Ollie scream. He shouldn't be up yet.

As soon as I heard his voice, I jumped out of bed and ran to my bedroom door.

When I opened the door, I saw a hysterical Ollie, standing in the door.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" I asked, picking my son up.

"I want my Mommy!" Ollie balled out. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's out with Landon." I replied.

"Why is she not here!?" He yelled. "You're my Daddy! Not him! I don't want him to be my Daddy!"

Damn, this was one angry child.

"Hey, hey, hey." I started. "I'll always be your Daddy, Little O. What's gotten into you." I dony think I'd ever seen Ollie get him self into a state like this, over than the time he got angry at me.

"Pax told me something." Ollie whispered.

"What did Paxton tell you?" I asked.

"He said that his friend Ryley said that a mom and a dad should love each other so now that my Mommy is with going to see his Daddy and that they loves each other that he'll be my daddy." Ollie explains. "I don't want Landon to be my daddy. I want you to be my Daddy!"

"I am your Daddy, Ollie."

"So you love Mommy?"

"I'll always love your mom. Until the day I die. I'll Always be here for you. Both of you. Maybe one day, your mommy will love me back."

I'm too far into my search to notice the figure standing in the door way. It was Felicity. What was she doing back so early?

"Oliver." She whispered before we heard a loud bang.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There won't be an update next Sunday because I'm in London for Heroes and Villains Convention!!! I'm gonna meet Stephen, Colin and Robbie!


	14. Heart Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's late. I have got serious writers block for this story but I managed to write it. I just wanna say that I have met STEPHEN AMELL!!! He is so kind. I also met Robbie Amell, Italia Ricci, Colin Donnell (Tommy) and John Barrowman! I kinda met Emily but not really. My brother did though. Anyway I'm sorry it's late.

_Oliver’s POV_

_"I'll always love your mom. Until the day I die. I'll Always be here for you. Both of you. Maybe one day, your mommy will love me back."_

_I'm too far into my speec_ _h to notice the figure standing in the door way. It was Felicity. What was she doing back so early?_

_"Oliver." She whispered before we heard a loud bang._

“What was that?” I asked Felicity before we ran over to where Landon’s kids were supposedly asleep.

“I don’t know.” She replied.

We both made our way down the hall to see Hayden, Paxton and Grayson standing on top of the stair case.

“Guys, what happened?” I asked the kids. Ollie had now joined us. “Where’s Finn?”

I didn’t want to believe what I knew the kids were about to tell me. I looked to each one of the children and not one of them said anything.

“Guys!” Felicity shouted. “Where is Finley?”

After that, Hayden pointed to the bottom of the stairs.

“Finley!” Felicity yelled. “What the hell happened?”

Me and Felicity both ran down the stairs where Finn was lying on the floor. He had fallen down the stairs.

“I’m really sorry, Felicity.” Pax started. “It was an accident.”

“Hey, tell me what happened.” I whispered to Paxton when he came running down the stairs.

“We were playing chase.” Paxton replied. “And then he slipped. It was an accident, I swear.”

“Somebody needs to call my Dad.” Hayden stated.

“Yes, Hayden. I’m aware.” Felicity snapped. “Oliver can you ring Landon please. Use my phone.”

“Yeah sure.” I answered. “Guys, go into the living room, please. Ollie, you too.”

“But Daddy.” Ollie whined.

“Ollie now!”

I looked over to Felicity when the kids had gone to see her shaking. Finley had woken up by then. I unlocked Felicity’s phone and went through her contacts to try and find Landon’s. He was at work and his kids were still with us because it was a Saturday. Thea had agreed to take them until Landon was back from work.

I found Landon’s number and started to ring him. Finley was awake and alert, he was in Felicity’s arms.

“Hey, Felicity.” I heard from the other end of the phone.

“Hi, Landon.” I started. “It’s Oliver.”

“Oliver?” Landon asked, surprised. “What’s wrong? Are the kids okay? Is Felicity okay?”

“It’s Finley.”

“What happened?”

“He’s okay. He fell down the stairs but he’s awake and alert. You might wanna get here.” I explained.

<\---<<

“What the hell happened!?” Landon shouted as he ran through the living room door.

Thea was upstairs with the kids in Ollie’s room. Me, Felicity and Ollie were sat in the Living Room with Finley in Felicity’s lap. We had an ice pack on Finn’s head and he had finally gone back to sleep.

“He’s fine, Landon.” I said, standing up.

Before I could say or do anything, Landon’s fist collided with my face. I mean it didn’t do much but then he hit me again and I ended up on the floor.

As Landon continued to ram his fist into my face, I looked over to see Felicity placing Finley on the couch and I also saw Ollie crying. I mean, his dad was getting beaten up.

“Hey!” Felicity screamed, pulling Landon off of me. “What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s his fault!” Landon shouted, yanking Felicity off of him. As soon as he layed hands on Felicity, I got up despite the bloody face and pushed him to the ground.

By this time, Ollie was screaming out for his mom.

“Everyone stop!” Felicity cried. “Please just stop!”

At that, both me and Landon looked towards Felicity who had a crying Ollie in her arms. I pushed Landon off of me and ran over to Felicity and Ollie and pulled them both into a hug.

“I’m okay.” I whispered. “I’m okay.”

Felicity put Ollie into my arms before walking over to where Landon was standing. Finn was still sleeping, which was good.

“Get out.” Felicity calmly said. “Get your children and get out of my house.”

“Felicity.” Landon replied, looking confused.

“If you think that you can come into my home and start throwing punches at my son’s father, whilst my son is in the room then you need to get in the real world.” Felicity explained.

“Look, Felicity, I’m sorry for hitting him. I was just scared. I didn’t mean to take it out on him.” Landon said.

“Him, is right here by the way.” I butted in.

“Oliver.” Felicity warned. “Landon, I don’t care if you were angry, I want you out. Oliver has done nothing to you. Him and his sister kindly looked after your children while we went out, which now I’m regretting.”

“You didn’t sound so regretful when you were screaming my name in pleasure last night.” Landon smirked. That asshole.

“Hey!” I shouted. I wasn’t going to let him talk about Felicity that way.

“Oliver, it’s fine.” Felicity sighed. “Ollie baby, go upstairs please.” Ollie listened and ran upstairs.

I saw Felicity look over at both of us before hiding her head in her hands.

“Okay, Landon.” Felicity started “I don’t want you around my son in my house any longer. You have upset my son and assaulted one of my closest friends. So please, leave.”

“Closest friend.” Landon laughed. “More like fuck buddy, or more like, dream fuck buddy.”

“Don’t you dare say that!” I roared.

“What? You jealous, Queen?” Landon snarled. “You jealous that I actually got to screw her.”

“Shut the fuck up!” I yelled before pushing Landon against the wall.

“You know, she’s so tight. I made her come so many times. I made her scream so. Many. Times.”

“Get the fuck out now!”

“Oliver, let me handle him.” Felicity said.

I took a step back before walking back over to the couch.

“Landon. I’m not gonna tell you again. Out. Now. Oh and for the record, you didn’t even make me come once. I faked. Because I actually liked you and I didn’t want anything to ruin our perfect night. Oliver may not be screwing me now but when we had sex, it was the best sex of my life.”

With that, Landon walked over to the couch to get Finley and then left after he had gotten the rest of his kids. Thea had offered to take Ollie for ice-cream to make him feel better and so me and Felicity could have a talk.

It was gonna be one hell of a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all that liked Landon but this chapter 14 and it is an Olicity fic so things are gonna change. And I need a vote, yes Olicity sex or no Olicity sex. THANKS FOR READING!


	15. Update

Guys. I am so sorry that it has been so long. The first reason is because I haven't been having a great time lately. It's all a long story but I'm okay now.

I'm gonna start back up with my writing because I love it. 

The second reason is because I don't like how this story is going. I'm just not feeling it anymore. 

I've decided that I cannot update this story until I go back and edit it. It needs serious editing because I was literally cringing when I was reading it. Lol. The story line will not change (if it does, I will tell you all), so you wont have to re-read unless you want to.

I will try and get an update out in the next couple of days but I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this story. I really sorry. 

Finally, I want to thank everyone for sticking by me :) You've all been so patient, so thank you!

**_Izzie_ **

**PS: If you haven't checked out my new series of one-shot's, _"Double the Trouble",_ then please do :) It would be a great help! **

**Love you all <3**


	16. Update 2

Hey guys. I'm gonna keep this short and simple because I don't wanna keep anyone waiting but I have decided to stop this story. 

I feel so awful because I've made everyone wait so long but I just don't like it. I feel like I've 'matured' (if that's even the right word) from when I started this story and I'm just not feeling it anymore, at all. 

I'm not going to delete it because when I have the time, I'm going to finish it. 

I'm so sorry if I've disappointed anyone. Thank you all so much for sticking by me and this story. 

However, I am writing a story at the moment which I am working hard on. Also, there should be an update of 'Double the Trouble' tomorrow :)

Thank you again, I love you all.

~Izzie~


End file.
